


Расставашки всегда пичалька

by MisterCoulson



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gang Bang, M/M, Misuse of alcohol, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCoulson/pseuds/MisterCoulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда часть алкоголя уже покинула его организм вместе с потом, а лицо Шлюхи было совсем близко, он не мог себя обмануть, не мог сказать, что ему показалось. Перед ним стоял Майлз-ебать-его-во-все-щели-Апшер. Его бывший парень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расставашки всегда пичалька

Вэйлон был подавлен, и эта вечеринка устраивалась лишь с одной целью — облегчить его страдания. Его непродолжительные, сложные и совершенно непродуктивные отношения закончились только потому, что ужиться с Майлзом Апшером было невозможно. Постоянные истерики, перепады настроения, споры на непонятные одному и безразличные другому темы. Они были откровенно хуевой парой, и пусть Парк сделал первый шаг к разрыву этих отношений, он все равно чувствовал себя брошенным, использованным. Это еще одна особенность Майлза: умение заставить любого почувствовать себя виноватым, тем, кто все запорол.  
Но Вэйлон не был дураком или размазней, он-то знал, что все делал правильно, и поэтому теперь сидел на обшарпанном диване, потягивая виски прямо из горла. Глоток за глотком. Вопли его друзей фоном, пьяная болтовня — это успокаивало. Глоток. Кто-то щелкал каналы так резво, что Вэйлон бы не удивился, если бы наутро пульт был сломан. Еще глоток.  
Он не помнил, кто стал гениальным автором гениальной идеи, но суть была стара как мир: «Будет весело», — сказали они. «Будет весело», — повторял мысленно Вэйлон, пока один из его друзей набирал номер. И снова повторял. Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы успокоить свою совесть и врожденную нервозность. Все же заниматься такими вещами сразу после разрыва было как-то неправильно, по мнению Вэйлона. Мама растила его приличным, хорошим человеком, а звать шлюху на дом и трахать ее вместе с друзьями — хрена с два это прилично.  
Господи, как же он был пьян.  
К моменту, когда общий гомон прервал дверной звонок, уровень алкоголя в крови повысился вдвое, и Вэйлон почти не смущался, открывая дверь «приглашенной звезде». В полумраке коридора он не разглядел лицо, но одна деталь заставила его занервничать. «Звезда» явно была мужского пола. В шортах и на каблуках, но с мужской фигурой, а ноги длинные, стройные, но с четко виднеющимися даже при плохом освещении мышцами. Парк прекрасно знал, что его друзья не были полностью гетеросексуальными — он, отдавая большее предпочтение мужчинам, не доверял прожженным гетеросексуалам. Только посмотрите передачи по телевизору, все эти истории про геев, которых забивали насмерть или еще чего похуже… Вэйлон был слишком впечатлительным, чтобы не принимать их близко к сердцу, и как раз по этой причине он не любил смотреть новости. Но, конечно же, смотрел.  
Так или иначе, думать о том, почему шлюха оказалась именно мужчиной, было некогда. Вэйлон только и успел запереть за гостем дверь, а тот уже направился в гостиную, безошибочно определяя по звукам пьяного веселья, где именно собрались его клиенты. Парк пошел следом, чуть пошатываясь и бесплодно пытаясь оценить фигуру мужчины. Он видел общие черты и мог смело сказать, что мальчик по вызову был очень даже сексуален, но любая попытка всмотреться в детали вызывала головокружение и желание срочно прилечь.  
Вэйлон не сразу понял, когда они оказались в гостиной — от мучений его избавил громкий свист. Друзья тоже осматривали новую игрушку. Здесь освещение было чуть лучше, и сквозь клубы сигаретного дыма Вэйлон разглядел короткие каштановые волосы, чуть вьющиеся и лежащие на голове мужчины в совершенно артхаусном беспорядке, противоречащем всем законам физики. Помимо просто огромных каблуков и шорт, коротких и чертовски узких, на нем была рубашка — хоть Вэйлон и не разбирался в одежде, он мог без труда сказать, что она дорогая и, похоже, очень модная. Когда с гостя успела пропасть куртка, он так и не понял, но наверняка она сейчас висела на вешалке в прихожей.  
Шлюха, в свою очередь, тоже осматривался: только его интересовали не клиенты, а интерьер. Старый торшер с накренившимся абажуром, небольшой плоский телевизор и очень, очень широкий диван, на котором умещалось пятеро пьяных мужиков. Вэйлон, как хозяин квартиры, занял кресло, еще более протертое, чем диван, но все же довольно внушительное. На стеклянном кофейном столике перед диваном громоздились бутылки и несколько стаканов, а еще наполненная доверху пепельница.  
— Стол придется убрать, — заявил Шлюха таким командным тоном, будто это был его дом и это он им всем платил деньги. Голос показался Вэйлону до боли знакомым, но его затуманенный литрами виски разум не успел сделать никаких выводов, потому что вокруг засуетились, оттаскивая стол в сторону.  
Когда от всех помех избавились, Шлюха принялся раздеваться. Он не медлил, не устраивал стриптиз — наоборот, его движения были резкими, и все равно приковывали взгляд намертво. В горле у Вэйлона пересохло, когда его мозг заторможено, как очень старый процессор, обработал тот факт, что под шортами у Шлюхи ничего не было. Шлюха уверенной походкой направился прямиком в его сторону, держась на каблуках лучше, чем Парк сейчас держался в домашних тапках. Его прошиб пот. Мужчина перед ним уже опустился на колени, а Вэйлон все еще не верил, что делает это. Может, стоило остановить балаган, пока не поздно, пока еще можно. Он ведь не такой, он не заказывает проституток на дом, чтобы заглушить боль от разлуки… Это была откровенно дерьмовая идея, а его друзья — конченые идиоты. В следующую секунду Шлюха облизывал его, оказывается, уже слегка привставший член прямо через ткань джинсов. В голове у Вэйлона билась лишь одна мысль. Всем бы таких друзей.  
Алкоголь, недостаток освещения и дым, застилавший комнату, придавали происходящему налет сюрреализма, отчего проще было представить, что всего этого на самом деле не происходит. Сквозь дымку он видел, как ловкие пальцы разделались с его ремнем и ширинкой и Шлюха зубами потянул вниз резинку трусов, высвобождая его стремительно крепнущий стояк. Член шлепнулся о лицо, все еще расплывающееся перед глазами Вэйлона, и почему-то звук шлепка показался похабно громким, даже при постоянном галдеже на фоне. Краем глаза Парк заметил, что Шлюха уже держит в руках по члену его друзей, да не просто держит. Он отдрачивал сразу два члена с разными темпами, не сбиваясь: гладил большим пальцем головку одного пока скользил ладонью по всей длине другого, будто всю жизнь этим занимался. А может, так оно и было. Вэйлону вдруг стало интересно, сколько Шлюхе лет, но он слишком напился для того, чтобы хотя бы рассмотреть лицо, куда там установить возраст.  
Да и хрен с ним, с возрастом, если на то пошло… Горячий язык прошелся по взбухшей венке на члене, и Вэйлон тихо всхлипнул, заработав глумливые смешки от друзей. Ему неоднократно говорили, что во время секса он скулит, как девчонка, и если раньше это было обидно, то теперь он привык. К тому же Майлзу это нравилось, а Вэйлону нравилось то, что нравилось Майлзу.  
Голова откинулась назад сама по себе, а веки расслабленно опустились. Парк судорожно дышал, тихо поскуливая время от времени, когда губы Шлюхи особенно тесно смыкались на его члене или язык проходился по чувствительному месту прямо под головкой. Господи, этот мужик реально сосал, как бог, и да, Вэйлон прекрасно знал, что это богохульная фраза, но блядь. Блядь. Судя по шумным выдохам с обеих сторон от Вэйлона, дрочил Шлюха тоже отменно, но все же он считал себя счастливчиком, потому что получил отсос первым. Он чувствовал, как губы скользят по его члену, чувствовал, как язык давит на дырочку на головке, слизывая, видимо, его смазку; и так можно было бы сидеть вечно, закрыв глаза и просто наслаждаясь отличным минетом.  
Очевидно, Шлюха имел на него другие планы, потому что, почувствовав горячую влагу его рта на всей длине, Парк был вынужден распахнуть глаза и посмотреть вниз. В конце концов, это было не настолько круто по ощущениям — когда твой член заглатывали полностью, — но визуально очень возбуждало. Настолько возбуждало, что яйца поджались, Вэйлон шумно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы и, не сдержавшись, высоко и тихо застонал. Только теперь, безуспешно пытаясь рассмотреть то, как его член растягивает губы, как нос Шлюхи утыкается в светлые волосы на лобке, Парк понял, что что-то поменялось. Теперь Шлюха уже не стоял на коленях — его подняли на ноги, и он, идеально прогнувшись в пояснице, продолжал сосать, пока лучший дружбан Вэйлона разводил в стороны его ягодицы и тер дрожащими пальцами алкоголика сжатую дырочку.  
— Нравится, сучка? — спросил этот самый друг хриплым, прокуренным голосом, и Шлюха одобрительно замычал, посылая вибрации по члену Вэйлона. Это было слишком. Для Вэйлона. Слишком.  
Он снова закрыл глаза и зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, только чтобы тут же отдернуть руку. Пальцы потерлись друг о друга, и Вэйлон узнал это мерзкое ощущение. Гель для волос, да еще и в таком количестве, что отмывать его от руки придется минут двадцать. Он ненавидел это. Майлз всегда тратил на свою прическу столько геля, что дотрагиваться до его волос было просто страшно, и самое тупое — Вэйлон никак не мог понять, зачем эти сложности. Он в упор не видел разницы между прической Майлза до использования геля и прической Майлза после.  
В голову ударила внезапная мысль, заставившая его снова пропотеть. Вэйлон сделал один глубокий вдох, второй. Выдохнул со стоном от очередного ловкого движения языка по члену. Ему нужно научиться расслабляться, правы были его друзья. Даже сейчас, пьяный и с членом между чужих губ, он умудрился пережить паническую атаку. И все же он решил успокоить себя окончательно, просто чтобы больше не париться по этому поводу. Вэйлон резко дернул Шлюху за волосы, заставляя выпустить член изо рта и выпрямиться, приблизился и, все еще удерживая волосы пальцами, взглянул на его лицо вблизи.  
— Твою… — Парк облизал губы, затем еще раз, пытаясь заставить мозг работать. Теперь, когда часть алкоголя уже покинула его организм вместе с потом, а лицо Шлюхи было совсем близко, он не мог себя обмануть, не мог сказать, что ему показалось. Перед ним стоял Майлз-ебать-его-во-все-щели-Апшер. Его бывший парень. Еще и улыбался ему, будто это все было в порядке вещей, будто так и надо.  
Вэйлон не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал такой приступ ярости, но, пока он собирал всю желчь, на которую был способен, чтобы высказать Майлзу все, что о нем думает, тот застонал, резко и откровенно до безумия. Член Вэйлона тут же призывно дернулся, как всегда послушный, когда дело касалось Майлза.  
— Шлюха, — скорее просто раздраженно, нежели зло выдохнул Парк и сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах, но этим сделал только хуже. Майлз застонал снова, протяжно и громко, хватаясь за плечи Вэйлона и скользя пальцами по шее медленно, надавливая жестко, как Вэйлон всегда любил. Однако Парк не собирался обманываться: Майлз схватился за него вовсе не потому, что соскучился. Ему нужна была опора, пока его трахали сзади пальцами. Лучший друг Вэйлона славился своим нетерпеливым нравом, особенно когда выпивал, и теперь сразу два пальца растягивали задницу Апшера, жестко входя до самых костяшек в — благо — заранее разработанное отверстие. Вэйлон прекрасно знал, что Майлз всегда готовится заранее. Чего он не знал, так это какого хрена Майлз делает в его старой квартире, подставляя задницу всем присутствующим.  
Нет уж, решил Вэйлон, так не пойдет. Он надавил на затылок Майлза, заставляя его снова наклониться, подтолкнул к своему члену и, стоило Апшеру открыть рот, мстительно затолкал член ему в глотку на всю длину. Характерный хлюпающий звук, с которым ничего не подозревающий Майлз подавился членом, принес Парку неописуемое удовлетворение.  
— Давай, соси, потаскушка! — подбодрил один из друзей Вэйлона, а тот, что уже разрабатывал Майлза (и когда только они успели найти лубрикант?), добавил к этому высказыванию смачный шлепок по упругой ягодице. Апшер глухо застонал, действительно принимаясь усердно обсасывать член Вэйлона, и Парк видел, как тот сдерживает кашель, но продолжал толкаться бедрами, вгоняя член в горячий рот снова и снова, не давая Майлзу возможности прийти в себя. Он был пьян, он был зол, и он был чертовски возбужден, и во всем этом, по сути, виноват Майлз. Будет честно, если теперь и Апшеру перепадет немного страданий, пусть даже он наслаждался своими «страданиями» и стонал, как последняя блядь.  
Вэйлон всегда считался самым терпеливым в их паре, за исключением одного аспекта. В сексе у него было очень плохо с выдержкой. Вот и теперь ему пришлось-таки отстраниться, тихо выругавшись себе под нос. Его место тут же занял другой, а Вэйлон на ватных ногах отошел в сторону и наблюдал оттуда за Майлзом, и это оказалось едва ли не хуже, чем получать от него отсос. С такого ракурса было хорошо видно расставленные ноги, напряженную спину и тонкие губы, обхватывающие головку члена, будто самый вкусный леденец на свете. Вэйлон сделал шаг вперед и положил ладонь на лопатку, чувствуя под рукой пот, провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, добираясь до ягодиц. Майлз, не забывая ни на секунду о члене во рту, реагировал на каждое прикосновение, прогибаясь и выстанывая громче, чем обычно. От прерывистых стонов и похабных звуков вталкиваемого глубоко в горло члена по телу проходила сладкая дрожь, и Вэйлон едва держал себя в руках, чтобы прямо здесь и сейчас не сойти с ума от возбуждения. Все стало совсем плохо, когда он заметил, что Майлз скосил на него взгляд. Ему вряд ли было удобно, и глаза наверняка болели, но Апшер следил за Вэйлоном, не отрываясь, не смея закрыть глаза даже тогда, когда головка члена неоднократно ударила его по острой скуле.  
— Вот так… — подбадривали Майлза со всех сторон. — Хорошая сучечка.  
Вэйлону хотелось приложить ладонь к лицу и никогда не убирать: он терпеть не мог все эти банальные пошляцкие фразочки. Зато Майлз был от них просто в восторге и с энтузиазмом насаживался уже на четыре пальца, пытаясь схватить ртом головку члена, которую каждый раз дразняще отводили в сторону, стоило ему приблизиться к цели.  
— Давай, шлюшка, покажи, как сильно ты хочешь, — продолжала веселиться пьяная толпа, а Майлз все пытался поддерживать зрительный контакт с Вэйлоном и таки поймать член ртом, и у него даже получилось, хотя Парк был уверен, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Он и сам уже с трудом мог оторвать взгляд от почти черных от возбуждения глаз Майлза. Тот снова взял член в рот целиком, только теперь это был другой член, значительно больше, и его с ходу загнали так глубоко, что в уголках глаз Майлза выступили слезы. Вэйлон зажмурился.  
Спокойно смотреть на такого Майлза — податливого, готового на все не ради того, чтобы удовлетворить, но чтобы получить от этого удовольствие самому, — было просто невозможно, и Парку пришлось пережать основание своего члена, чтобы не кончить. Даже с закрытыми глазами он не мог спастись от развратной натуры Апшера, потому что чертовы стоны, глухие, прерывающиеся хлюпающими звуками, будто пронизывали все его тело, и Вэйлон уже не был уверен, кого тут имеют на самом деле.  
Все еще не открывая глаза, Вэйлон буквально на секунду задумался, зачем в Майлза вообще впихнули четыре пальца, и целый ряд безумных идей пронесся перед ним яркими образами. Он почувствовал, как горячая кожа пропала из-под руки, и снова уставился на происходящее. Теперь Майлз опять стоял на коленях, прижатый грудью к полу, и к его заднице пристраивали бутылку с виски. Вэйлон хотел посоветовать друзьям не переводить хороший алкоголь, но вовремя прикусил себе язык, вместо этого молча наблюдая. Майлз все еще следил за ним с пола, и Вэйлон как мог избегал его взгляда, боясь, что если посмотрит в ответ, то больше не сможет отвернуться. Гораздо проще было наблюдать, как горлышко бутылки входило в разработанное, блестящее от смазки отверстие и алкоголь лился внутрь. Если Вэйлон думал, что стоны Майлза до этого момента были слишком горячими, то теперь тот, казалось, прожигал под собой пол. Майлз заскулил, заскреб ногтями по паркету, выпячивая идеальную задницу всем на обозрение и прикусывая нижнюю губу, а затем скулеж сменился громкими стонами, такими откровенными, что даже соседям впору было выходить покурить после этого. Господи, что скажут его соседи!  
Парк с нажимом провел ладонью по своему лицу, будто пытаясь его стереть, и опустился на колени рядом с Майлзом, взял его руку в свою, положил на свой стояк. Пальцы заскользили по члену, обводя головку, сжали яйца, затем снова крепко обхватили основание, резко, быстро надрачивая. Вэйлон кончил с тихим позорным всхлипом, толкаясь дрожащими бедрами в умелую ладонь, и, по крайней мере, его всхлип не был заметен за звуками, которые издавал Майлз.  
Когда рассудок вернулся к Вэйлону, а в ушах перестало звенеть, бутылка уже валялась на полу, виски стекал по бедрам Майлза, и смех и радостные улюлюканья возвестили о том, что задумка его друзей, в чем бы она ни заключалась, удалась. Сам он никогда не был искушен во всяких кинках, или как там все это называется, и, может, это тоже являлось одной из причин, по которой они с Майлзом не сошлись. На языке, будто из ниоткуда, появился горьковатый привкус — такой же, какой Вэйлон чувствовал, когда говорил Майлзу, что им лучше порвать. Самое время было удалиться в ванную и просто подождать, пока все это закончится и Майлз уберется восвояси.  
Ватные, негнущиеся ноги уже сделали пару неловких шагов назад, когда Вэйлон с удивлением обнаружил позади себя диван. Вот только было уже поздно: он не удержал равновесие и повалился на сиденье. Прошла минута, а может, пять — Парк не мог сказать точно. Он пытался встать, но ноги не желали слушаться, ослабевшие от алкоголя и оргазма. Вэйлон подозревал, что в нем просто не осталось силы воли, чтобы вообще сдвинуться с места в ближайшую вечность.  
Стоны Майлза все не прекращались, только становились более хриплыми. Сколько он уже так надрывался? Вэйлон бы не удивился, если бы Апшер сорвал себе голос. И не удивился бы, если бы не сорвал: Майлза нельзя было недооценивать.  
Потерев виски пальцами, Вэйлон медленно поднял взгляд на все то безобразие, что творилось посреди его гостиной. Один из друзей, опустившись на колено, уже вгонял в задницу Майлза член по самые яйца, и эта самая задница ритмично двигалась навстречу. Чем дольше Вэйлон смотрел, тем яснее понимал, что ритм задавал Майлз, при всем при этом умудряясь снова брать у кого-то в рот и дрочить еще двоим. Единственный оставшийся без должного удовлетворения член групповушки тоже нашел, чем себя занять: исследуя загорелое тело Апшера руками, он обвел пальцами пресс, и, подобравшись к груди, сжал твердый сосок. Лучше бы Вэйлон снова был в говно…  
То есть в еще большее говно, чем сейчас. Потому что сейчас он видел гораздо больше, чем хотел бы. Потому что его член, так и торчавший нелепо из расстегнутых штанов все это время, снова начал твердеть. Ему нужно было уйти, просто свалить из комнаты, и все бы стало отлично, все бы стало просто заебись.  
Вэйлон пытался вспомнить хоть раз, когда он поступал, руководствуясь логикой, в присутствии голого, возбужденного Майлза Апшера.  
Взгляд Майлза, к тому же, все еще ощущался как что-то осязаемое, тыкающее Вэйлона то в грудь, то в глаз, и раздражение в нем закипало. Он послал Апшеру ответный взгляд, и чем-блядь-ты-только-думал-дебил… Дыхание сперло, и Вэйлон не мог отвести глаз. Раскрасневшийся, с влажными, припухшими губами, обхватывающими член, и с этим томным, почти просящим взглядом Майлз был прекрасен. Настолько прекрасен, что Вэйлон хотел расплакаться. И кончить. Одновременно.  
— Все, он готов, — радостно сообщил лучший друг Вэйлона, и галдеж снова заполнил комнату. Среди общего трепа Парк успел уловить только: «Чо ты грустишь, Вэйлон, ща будет самое веселье». Почему-то ему уже было невесело.  
Предчувствие не обмануло: Вэйлон едва не подпрыгнул, когда Майлза буквально затащили на его колени. Тот не сопротивлялся, вовсю наслаждаясь грубым обращением, и только смотрел на Вэйлона, забираясь взглядом вглубь его черепной коробки. Майлз был хуже любой мигрени. Еще хуже — его губы, нежно коснувшиеся чувствительного места за ухом. Вэйлон ненавидел сейчас себя, ненавидел Майлза, но больше всего ненавидел тот факт, что Апшер знал все его эрогенные зоны, все слабости, даже самые незначительные. Зубы вонзились в кожу, не протыкая насквозь, но сжимая так сильно, что Вэйлон едва не пустил слезу, и ему пришлось как можно быстрее и незаметнее проморгаться, потому что вокруг все еще были его друзья. Они уже поворачивали Майлза спиной к нему — и чего вообще добивались эти придурки?  
Майлз теперь вжимался задницей в его пах, и успевший окончательно встать к этому моменту член приятно терся между ягодиц, посылая по телу Вэйлона легкую дрожь. Весь вес Майлза сейчас, похоже, был на Вэйлоне, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как обхватить талию руками, поддерживая его. Он следил мутным взглядом за тем, как колени Майлза прижимают к его груди, и полное отсутствие мыслей приносило неведомое спокойствие, а головка члена Вэйлона уже уткнулась в отверстие. Одно легкое движение бедрами — и член скользнул внутрь, поначалу неглубоко, но стон Майлза явно выражал удовлетворение.  
А потом случилось то, чего Вэйлон ну никак не ожидал. Он почувствовал, как об его член трется что-то еще, горячее, скользкое…  
Одно дело — видеть лицо друга, пока ебешь кого-то в жопу. Совсем другое — чувствовать член друга в той же жопе, трущийся о твой. А если еще вспомнить, что Майлз был его бывшим… О, лучше бы не вспоминать. Вэйлон хотел сбросить Майлза с себя, хотел послать всех на хуй, но общий вес для него оказался слишком тяжелый, а начавшиеся движения выбили из легких весь воздух. Майлз был растрахан до невозможности, разработан и смазан, но сейчас в нем было так узко, что глазные яблоки Вэйлона грозили закатиться во внутреннюю сторону его черепа и остаться там насовсем. Он прикусил губу, заглушая свой тихий скулеж, и зажмурился крепко-крепко, стараясь абстрагироваться от реальности. Когда-то давно, когда он был еще мальчишкой, школьный психолог советовал ему в моменты стресса представлять себя в другом месте, хорошем, вызывающем приятные воспоминания и эмоции. Как бы Вэйлон ни старался, сейчас ничего лучше тесноты Майлза ему в голову не приходило, и даже с закрытыми глазами он видел, как прогибается Апшер, как его член дергается от каждого движения — да он с открытыми глазами столько, блядь, не видел…  
— Да, сука, тебе нравится толстый хер в твоей заднице… — пьяно бормотал друг Вэйлона совсем рядом, и Майлз стонал в знак согласия, подставляя задницу под каждый толчок, но Вэйлон слышал, что стоны слишком резкие, режущие слух, чувствовал напряжение в его теле. Пусть их отношения длились недолго, секса у них было просто огромное количество, и Вэйлон тоже знал каждую реакцию. Он знал, когда Майлзу больно. Это было несложно заметить, правда. Например, по тому, как сейчас сжимались пальцы Майлза на его запястьях…  
«Грязная шлюха», — вертелось на языке у Вэйлона, «ты заслужил», — шло следом. Он сглотнул всю желчь, скопившуюся во рту вместе со слюной, и ткнулся носом в темные волосы, мерзкие по ощущениям из-за чертова геля, но сейчас уже было все равно. Это его Майлз, и какие бы ужасные вещи Вэйлон ни желал ему в мыслях, на деле он не мог даже расслабиться, пока тому больно или некомфортно. И самое идиотское: даже осознавая, что Майлзу больно, Вэйлон не мог перестать толкаться бедрами в податливую дырку. Сухие губы Парка прижались к влажному от пота плечу, и он облизал солоноватую кожу, оставил не слишком яркий засос, а пальцы заскользили по щиколотке, дошли до туфли. Господи, Апшер был гребаным извращенцем…  
Старания Вэйлона явно не прошли бесследно. Майлз значительно расслабился, вжимаясь в него всем телом и так близко, сладко выстанывая, что у Вэйлона закружилась голова. Два члена в тесной дырке двигались нисколько не синхронно, но быстро, резко, и Вэйлон сам едва оставался в сознании от таких ощущений и просто порнушных звуков, которые издавал Майлз. Он почувствовал, как отверстие заполняет влага, и, открыв глаза, увидел перекошенное от оргазма лицо друга перед собой. Апшер вцепился в Вэйлона только сильнее, пытаясь двигаться, потому что сейчас толчки замедлились, почти прекратились.  
Вэйлон был несказанно рад, когда его член и дырку Майлза оставили, так сказать, наедине: все же он испытывал дискомфорт от самой идеи групповушки, а то безобразие, в которое она скатилась, и вовсе вызывало в нем желание провалиться под землю от стыда. Парк с разгона засадил член как можно глубже в Майлза и начал двигаться быстро и жестко. Опьянение и пережитый стресс уже почти довели его до пика, но сорвало его в тот самый момент, когда Майлз перешел на короткие вскрики, опустив ноги и упершись шпильками в подушку дивана. Он прыгал на члене Вэйлона, и слетающие с его губ «еще!» и «сильнее!» заставили Парка тоже сорваться на тихий, жалобный стон. Вэйлон кончил, тихо хныча и мусоля уже совсем мокрое от его слюны плечо, и тут же подтолкнул Майлза, намекая, что пора бы подняться. Вот теперь с него точно хватит. Хватит унижений, хватит боли, хватит всего этого дерьма, что принес с собой в его жизнь Апшер. Вэйлон, пошатываясь еще сильнее, чем раньше, зашагал в ванную, и он слышал, как Майлзу уже придумывают новую позу, в которой он будет брать член в свой зад.  
Чего Вэйлон не слышал, так это удивленные возгласы, когда Майлз отпихнул от себя очередную пьяную тушу.  
— Эй, тебе за что деньги платят, шлюха?! — тут же последовал возмущенный крик, но Майлзу было совершенно насрать. Он продемонстрировал недовольным средний палец и равнодушно бросил: «Оставь наличку себе», — уже направившись вслед за Вэйлоном.  
Вэйлон вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь.  
— Занято, — брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Бля, дверь открой, — раздался снаружи недовольный голос, и Вэйлон щелкнул замком раньше, чем осознал, что делает. Майлз уже влезал в дверной проем.  
Они боролись минуты две, пока Вэйлон пытался вытолкнуть Майлза нахуй из ванной, а Майлз, наоборот, пытался в нее войти. В конечном итоге Вэйлона подвела его координация. Пошатнувшись, он едва не свалился в ванну, и Майлз быстро закрыл за собой дверь. Запер.  
— Чего тебе? — спросил Вэйлон наконец, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Майлз стоял перед ним: такой же запыхавшийся, на своих дурацких каблуках, с кровью, стекающей по бедрам вперемешку со смазкой, и возбужденный. Это напоминало сцену из какого-то психоделического трэш-фильма.  
— Вэйлон…  
По взгляду Вэйлона легко было понять, что его не интересуют объяснения, да и не нашлось бы у Майлза никаких объяснений. Что сделано, то сделано. Он шагнул вперед и притянул Вэйлона к себе за ворот домашней футболки, поцеловал его в губы, и Вэйлона затрясло. Вкус чужой спермы на языке выбил из него последние остатки самоконтроля. Он попытался отпихнуть Майлза, но тот будто врос в него, или хотя бы приклеился. Поцелуй длился недолго, был жарким и вовсе не нежным, а потом Майлз позволил ему сделать вдох.  
— Шлюха!.. — выплюнул Вэйлон, хватая ртом воздух.  
— Я хочу тебя… — отозвался Майлз и облизал свои и без того развратные губы.  
— Ты хочешь кого угодно…  
— Я хочу тебя, — снова повторил Апшер, на этот раз медленней, и акцент на последнем слове упустил бы только глухой.  
Они стояли так близко, дыша едва ли не в самые губы друг друга, и Вэйлон пытался найти какой-то подвох, уловить обман во взгляде Майлза, но не мог. Видимо, поражение отразилось на его лице, потому что Майлз улыбнулся и снова потянулся к его губам, и Вэйлон позволил. Он сам прижал Апшера вплотную к себе, вспоминая о его возбуждении. Рука протиснулась между телами и сжала твердый член, идеальный, как и все в Майлзе. Сейчас, оставшись вдали от чужих глаз, они оба вели себя немного иначе. В конце концов, они соскучились, и им нужно было уединиться, действительно нужно. Вэйлон чувствовал это теперь, когда Майлз жался к нему так, что они оба в итоге оказались в чертовой ванне (и Вэйлон еще пожалеет об этом, когда наутро найдет парочку огромных синяков на своем теле), когда он захлебывался стонами, толкаясь ему в ладонь и ерзая так, будто пытался выбраться из собственной кожи. Даже тревожную мысль о том, как выпроводить пятерых пьяных друзей из квартиры без вреда для здоровья и предметов обстановки, Вэйлон решил отложить, и это была первая и самая главная особенность Майлза — умение переключить все внимание на себя, заставив Вэйлона забыть обо всем на свете.


End file.
